Recuérdame James
by Luthien99
Summary: Después de ser atacado por unos Mortifagos en el centro de Londres, James Potter pierde trágicamente la memoria y su vida se ve terriblemente alterada. Sobre todo su vida con su mujer, Lily que esperando a su primer hijo se encuentra con esta situación: James ya no la reconoce, ha olvidado todo lo que vivieron y al parecer a olvidad de qué lado está.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter era feliz. Tenía una vida casi perfecta, amigos, familia, y ahora tenía a la persona que más amaba a su lado, su mujer y a su hijo, que ella llevaba en su vientre. No podía pedir nada más, salvo una cosa…Que la maldita guerra acabara de una vez por todas.

Caminaba apresurado por las calles de Londres, por el centro de la gran ciudad. A esas horas estaba casi desierta, más por la zona por donde caminaba. El aire era húmedo y la brisa de primavera era fría a pesar de la época del año en la que se encontraba. La media luna brillaba con fuerza en el cielo e iluminaba las calles con su brillo blanco espectral.

Pensó en la felicidad, la gran felicidad que poblaba su corazón y en lo relativo que eso era, pues había pasado de estar feliz a ser una persona dominada por la rabia y la tensión.

Recordó lo que había pasado hacia unas horas atrás.

–_Lily, cielo tenemos que hablar–, le dijo James a su mujer. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de está viendo la tele– _

–_Claro, ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo ella incorporándose y apagando la televisión con el mando a distancia–._

–_Esto es algo que hace tiempo hable con Sirius, y él está de acurdo conmigo en mi decisión. –James estaba serio, Lily pocas veces le había visto así–._

–_¿Sobre qué? –pregunto ella–._

–_Y lo tengo más en cuenta ahora que esperamos a nuestro hijo –James le toco cuidadosamente el vientre a su mujer, y lo acaricio–._

_James y Lily esperaban a su primer hijo después de haber pasado casi un año desde que se casaron y, más de dos años que acabaron la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. La felicidad que sintieron en el momento en el que lo supieron no se podía medir, era algo que se experimenta pocas veces, una felicidad compartida tan grande como el mar._

–_James… –Lily estaba harta de tantos rodeos– Dilo de una vez, cariño._

_James respiro hondo, y habló. –Veras, Sirius y yo habíamos pensado enviaron a ti y a April –La novia de Sirius– fuera del país, lejos, muy lejos de la guerra. –Hizo una pausa– para que estuvierais a salvo, y al margen de todo esto._

–_¿Qué? –dijo Lily en un leve suspiro– ¿Sirius y tu pensasteis eso?_

–_Si–._

–_¿De verdad pensasteis que April y yo nos marcharíamos, sin más, y os dejaríamos aquí?_

–_Supusimos que no querríais, nos amáis demasiado, –Lily alzo una ceja– Pero es lo mejor cielo, y lo sabes._

–_¿April que ha dicho? –Pregunto la chica–_

–_Sirius se lo iba a preguntar hoy, aun no lo sé._

–_Haber que me centre –Lily cerro los ojos, y los volvió a abrir rápidamente y pareció más furiosa, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados– ¡¿Eres idiota, James Potter?! ¿Enserio crees que me iré de aquí sin más? ¿Y dejarte solo, tú solo…? –Hizo una pausa– ¡Jamás! Nunca me iré, no si tú te quedas aquí._

–_¡No me chilles Lily! –James se levantó y fue hacia la cocina– ¿No entiendes que si te quedas aquí estarás en peligro? Mira los Longbottom tienen el sello de la muerte, imagínate que nosotros lo tuviéramos… ¡no quiero ni imaginar el peligro que correríamos! _

–_James no te pongas melodramático –Lily intento tranquilizar a su marido poniéndole las manos en la cara–._

_James se sentía completo si ella le tocaba o estaba cerca, pero ahora no era tiempo para eso, tenía que ganar lo que quería, tenía que conseguir que Lily estuviera a salvo, ella tenía que estar lejos de todo esto, lejos de la guerra._

–_Lily, por favor escúchame –se mantuvieron así, cerca el uno del otro– Estas embarazada –dijo casi en un suspiro– Llevas a nuestro hijo hay dentro, y no puedo dejar que corras tantos peligros, tengo que protegerte._

–_Pero James yo no quiero separarme de ti, no puedo dejarte solo, jamás podría… –Dijo Lily sollozando, apunto de llorar se abrazó a su marido, aferrándose a su musculada espalda y cogiéndolo con fuerzas impregnándose de su olor y de su tacto._

–_Lily, no debes preocuparte por mí. Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y eso es lo mejor. Te prometo que…_

_Lily le soltó y le miro enfadada._

–_¡NO! Nada de promesas, no me iré de tu lado y punto James, no quiero discutir más sobre el tema. Me quedare a tu lado, siempre ¿vale?_

–_Odio cuando te pones así Lily, enserio. –Utilizo las manos para expresar su enfado moviéndolas a la vez que hablaba– Tienes a mi hijo hay dentro, y no puedes ser tan irresponsable en cuanto a tu seguridad. Imagínate que… ¡Joder Lily! Imagínate que sufrimos un ataque ¿eh? ¿Qué sentido tendrá todo si morimos los dos? –James estaba a punto de llorar, Lily ya lo hacía– Dime cielo, ¿Qué pasara? Es mejor que tú estés lejos, que te mantengas al margen de la guerra, y cuando acabe estaré bien. Estaremos bien, juntos. –hizo una pausa, y al cogió de la mano– Te lo prome…_

–_¡Que no James! No me vas a convencer… Nunca, no pienso dejarte aquí solo._

–_No estaré solo, esta Sirius._

–_Razón de más para que me quede._

–_También esta Remus…_

–_No me vale, él tiene sus propios problemas –sollozo Lily en pensar en su amigo Remus– Él también me necesita, ¿lo ves James? No puedo irme._

–_¡SE ACABO! Te iras i punto– grito James intentando ser sentenciador–._

–_NO PUEDES OBLIGARME, JAMES–_

–_CLARO QUE PUEDO–_

–_NO, NO PUEDES –Lily se dio cuenta del griterío que estaban montando e intento bajar el volumen de voz– No puedes James, yo tomo mis propias decisiones–_

–_Sí, pues yo también. –Dijo saliendo de la cocina y dando la espalda a Lily– Me voy…–_

–_¿Qué? –Lily le siguió hasta la puerta de su casa–, ¿A dónde te crees que vas?_

–_Voy a ver a Sirius, estoy harto de discutir… Lily piénsalo, es por tu bien, y por el de Harry. –Se puso la chaqueta por lo hombros y salió de la casa dando un portazo–._

Y ahora se encontraba paseando por la calles de Londres con dirección a la casa de su hermano, Sirius. Podría haberse desaparecido y aparecer en casa de Sirius en menos de dos segundos, pero necesitaba pensar y despejar la mente.

Ahora el principal problema para él, aparte de la guerra, que Lily no sería tan fácil de convencer, eso estaba claro, cuando a su mujer se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se lo saca, ni siquiera él.

Por fin llego a la calle en la que vivía Sirius, una pequeña calle sin salida en el centro Muggle de Londres. Se había mudado ahí provisionalmente con la que era como su esposa, April Owen, llevaban años juntos, casi tantos como Lily y James. Se conocieron porque April era la mejor amiga de Lily y, aunque lo suyo era una relación amor odio, al final consiguieron dar el paso y así empezó su relación. Ahora vivían en un piso del centro Muggle, pues April era nacida de Muggles y quería estar comunicada con sus padres y el resto del mundo al que ella pertenecía.

Era un edificio antiguo e inhabilitado, tan solo por la señora que les alquilaba cada mes el piso. En la calle en la que se encontraba la vivienda casi no había luz, solo una pequeña farola que parpadeaba.

James se adentró en la calle sin salida por la cera del piso de Sirius y April. Tenía que hablar con su amigo sobre la reacción de Lily, y si April había tenido la misma, porque de no ser así, April podría convencer a su mejor amiga de lo contrario.

Antes de que James pudiera reaccionar vio a lo lejos sombras que se movían procedentes del muro que cerraba la calle. Sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban. Vio claramente de quien se trataba.

Busco desenfrenado la barita en su chaqueta, pero no dio con ella. Luego busco en el pantalón, pero no la encontró.

–_Mierda–, pensó poniéndose cada vez más nervioso._

Las sombras que se acercaban cada vez más a él fueron tomando forma, y pudo distinguir las plateadas mascaras que ocultaban las caras de esas sombras cubiertas por una capa negra hasta los pies.

–Cobardes, no os atrevéis a matarme mostrando vuestra cara, –gritó James a medida que se acercaban a él– ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cobarde? ¡Estoy desarmado y sois más! ¡COBARDES! –James no se pudo estar calladito–

No pudo verlo venir, estaba desprotegido y distraído. Un rayo de luz azul le asalto de cara y le hizo dar giros en sí mismo hacia atrás. Su cuerpo voló por los aires imparable hasta dar con algo duro y frio. En ese momento su mundo se tornó negro y, por su mente solo paso un último pensamiento: Lily

**Solo quiero que me digan que les ha parecido, por favor no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario. Es un proyecto que hace tiempo tengo en mente, pero que no estoy muy segura de que funcione. SEAN CONSIDEARADOS.**

**Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily estaba en su casa, sentada cómodamente en la butaca de la sala de estar, estaba sola. Hacía poco más de una hora que James había salido enfadado por la puerta y había ido a casa de Sirius. Ella sabía que el único que en esos momentos podría tranquilizar a James era su amigo, así que hizo caso omiso, y no le dio importancia a que James se marchara. Le preocupo, no obstante, su actitud. Ella no se iría por nada del mundo de su lado, pasara lo que pasara. Harry estaría bien con ella solo si se mantenía al lado de James, solo así Lily podría sobrevivir.

Cambió de canal, y la televisión muggle en blanco y negro era del todo aburrida, así que se levantó y fue hacia la pequeña mesa. Caminó despacio y cogió el periódico que había sobra la mesa de madera. Leyó:

_El profeta, 7 de Noviembre de 1979._

_Atentado en el Callejón Diagón por Mortifagos, la causa aún se desconoce, aunque los Aurores y todo el Ministerio trabajan ahora contra reloj para saber que quería QUIEN-YA-SABEN de Gringotts, ya que muchos de los causantes del atentado entraron en el banco destruyendo todo a su paso. Una de las cámaras ha sido abierta, se desconoce lo que se han llevado, pero el Ministerio está trabajando en ello…_

Lily leyó otra noticia.

_El Ministerio está a salvo, las medidas de precauciones para evitar que cualquier persona seguidora a QUIEN-YA-SABEN pueda infiltrarse en el ministerio son muy altas. Evitan a toda costa, siguiendo todo tipo de prevenciones. Se han expulsado todas aquellas personas que afirman estar de acuerdo con QUIEN-YA-SABEN y, los Aurores trabajan día y noche…_

Soltó el Profeta y lo dejo colocado informalmente sobre la mesa. Se hartó de oír tantas mentiras sobre el Ministerio, obviamente se habían infiltrado más de la mitad de los trabajadores del lugar, la mayaría de ellos trabajaba para Voldemort. Y no tenía ningún sentido leer esa dichosa sarta de mentiras. Así cogió otra revista que había en la mesa, el Quisquilloso.

Empezó a leer en la página 2:

_¿Debemos estar tranquilos? Llevamos más de 2 años en guerra y la gente empieza a hartase. Ante la poca influencia positiva que el Ministerio está teniendo ante esta situación, todos y cada uno de nosotros debemos hacer algo para detenerle los pies_. –Menos mal que esta revista no llega a mucha gente, dios si llegara a leer esto alguien que no debería. –Pensó Lily–. _El problema es que nadie se atreve. Estudios recientes anuncian que si esto no se detiene pronto, ira a más, y al final QUIEN-VOSOTROS-SABEIS conseguirá su objetivo._

Esa última frase intranquilizo a Lily a más no poder. –Conseguirá su objetivo– repitió en voz baja, casi inaudible. Sabía los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba estando allí. Lo sabía, pero aun así no se marcharía del lado de James.

Lily estaba cansada, eran las 8 y media de la noche, y necesitaba descansar. Aunque James aún no había llegado sentía la necesidad de irse a la cama y dormir, pero no lo hizo.

Mientras pensaba los pros y los contras de irse a dormir o quedarse a esperar a James, una luz azul en forma de perro gigante entro en la casa.

–¿El patronus de Sirius? –dijo Lily. –¿Que querrá? –la parte insana de su celebro se despertó y solo pudo pensar lo peor.

El patronus hablo con la voz de Sirius: –James ha sufrido un ataque, ven rápido a San Mungo, utiliza la red Flu. No te preocupes Lily, está vivo.

El patronus se desvaneció en el aire. Últimamente los Miembros de la Orden utilizaban este medio para comunicarse rápidamente, los patronus enviaban mensajes y solo se abrían a sus destinatarios, a aquel que había nombrado su conjurador.

Lily sintió que el mundo se le caía al suelo,– ¿está vivo? O sea que podría estar muerto…– pensaba intranquila. Sin darse cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto corrió hacia la chimenea, que estaba en medio del Salón.

Apresurada cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, y se metió dentro de la amplia y oscura chimenea. Levanto el puño y grito:

-San Mungo. -En cuanto pronunció las palabras desapareció engullida por las llamas verdes que la hicieron aparecer al cabo de unos segundos en el vestíbulo del hospital, una estancia blanca y limpia.

Salió rápidamente y se acercó al mostrador, donde detrás del mueble se encontraban sentados dos Medimagos que escribían y atendían a los magos que llegaban buscando información.

Lily se apoyó en el mostrador, su intención era perder el menor tiempo posible.

-Disculpe, -dijo con la voz entre cortada- Soy Lily Potter. ¿PUEDE DECIRME DONDE ESTÁ MI MARIDO?

Habló claro y alto, elevó demasiado la voz aunque con los nervios ni se dio cuenta.

-Cálmese por favor Señora -dijo el medimago, un chico joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros -Dígame por favor el nombre de su marido-.

-James, James Potter -Lily casi temblaba y su voz estaba totalmente quebrada, lo que no entendía era como podía soportar las ganas de llorar que le asfixiaban la garganta.

-Perfecto, un segundo por favor. -El muchacho miró en las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa, las escudriño por unos segundos y al fin ón 254, pasillo B. Ira más rápido si sube esas escaleras y gira a la izquierda... Encontrará la puerta en ese pasillo.

Lily se alejó del mostrador y fue hacia las escaleras. En su mente solo había una imagen de James, de su rostro triunfante y con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, sus siempre limpias gafas, y sus ojos color miel. Solo ella conocía el rostro de James lo suficientemente bien como para poder describir cada milésima parte de él. Cada fracción en su mirada y, cada arruga en la comisura del labio. Solo ella. Y el pensar que él ahora estaba solo, y que ella no estaba a su lado, la mataba.

Las escaleras se hacían largas.

Pensar en que podría no volver a verle sonreír o no volver a oír su dulce voz, aquella voz que en un principio tanto había odiado, pero que había conseguido enamorarla. Lily sabía que esos pensamientos no iban bien para tranquilizarla, pero en esos momentos su mundo se tornaba gris y opaco.

Le amaba, él era su James, y al pensar en perderle, su mundo se demoraba por completo.

Al fin llegó a la planta B, apresurada entro en el pasillo a mano izquierda. Las puertas parecían nunca acabar, en una incesante hilera de puertas de madera, una tras otra. –248, 249, 250, 251...– Decía Lily para sus adentros mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta 254 había una pequeña sala sin puertas donde a cada lado se divisaban bancos de madera para que la gente que esperaba a alguien o visitaba algún pariente. Parándose en seco reconoció el rostro de alguien, ojos grandes y marrones, pelo color chocolate oscuro, por los hombros y alborotado. Un suave rostro, con finas expresiones, labios pequeños y carnosos, April Owen. Su mejor amiga se levantó rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó sin decir nada.

En ese momento Lily sollozo y lloro, en realidad por los nervios que había pasado en el camino de venida, aunque habían sido escasos 5 minutos a ella le había parecido una eternidad.

–Lily, cálmate… –Susurró April– James está…

–¿Dónde? –Dijo Lily casi gritando– Dímelo por favor. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

–Siéntate, que te lo explico. –April la acompaño con el brazo hacia los bancos de madera y se sentaron las dos juntas, casi abrazadas.

April y Lily habían sido mejores amigas, casi hermanas desde el primer día en que entraron a Hogwarts. Desde entonces no se han separado nunca. Cada una siguió su camino con James y Sirius, pero aun así, siempre han estado unidas.

–Sirius y yo, habíamos tenido una reunión con la Orden sobre el ataque en Gringotts. Nada serio, solo estuvimos veinte minutos reunidos y, al llegar a casa fue cunado Sirius me explicó su plan y el de James. Por supuesto me opuse totalmente al ridículo plan…Supongo que tú también lo hiciste –Lily asintió a modo respuesta– Discutimos y Sirius decidió ir a ver a James, por lo que salió de casa, quería ir en escoba para despejarse la mente, o algo así dijo. Y como Frank y Alice, Dorcas, Edgar y Marlene estaban en casa, así que pudieron ayudar cuando al salir se encontraron a James y a los Mortifagos, em… Fueron ellos Lily, ellos le atacaron.

Sin darse cuenta Lily estaba llorando, aun no sabía en qué estado estaba James, pero el solo saber que había sido atacado era puro motivo para la desesperanza.

–April ¿Fue una maldición imperdonable? –Se hizo el silencio– ¡April! ¿Cuál?

–No, no fue una maldición, le dieron un golpe. Solo… un golpe, pero es lo suficientemente grave, por eso está aquí.

Aliviada, Lily se sentía, en parte, aliviada.

–¿Un golpe? ¿Cómo?

–No losé. Sirius está hablando con los médicos, de momento esperamos aquí. Tranquila Lily, va estar bien, James es muy fuerte.

Lily sollozo.

–¿Pero estaba consciente cuando Sirius lo encontró? – Preguntó.

–No Lily, estaba completamente ido. Inconsciente. –April abrazo a su amiga, y se quedaron así por un buen rato. April alzo la vista– Mira Lily, hay viene Sirius.

Lily desenterró el rostro de los brazos de su amiga y vio venir a Sirius por el pasillo. Sus ojos rostros y su inhabitual pelo despeinado lo decían todo. Lily se levantó como un cohete y fue hacía él lo más rápido posible.

–Sirius… –dijo Lily en un susurro y, se abrazó a él, Sirius la acogió con los brazos abiertos.

–Lily yo, lo siento… –Sirius hundió la cabeza en la cabellera roja de Lily–.

–¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Lily separándose de él–, Sirius…

Inspiro y suspiro hondo, –Aparentemente está bien, pero tiene hemorragias internas ya que ha sufrido un fuerte golpe. –Lily se llevó las manos a la boca–, Ahora mismo le están operando de urgencias. Pero lo peor, es que… No lo he entendido muy bien, el medimago dice que es una patología Muggle que no conocen del todo bien, y que tienen que investigar sobre ella. –Sirius hizo una pausa–.

April se acercó hasta no nosotros y cogió a Sirius de la mano, él le devolvió una sonrisa torcida del todo forzada. April se mantuvo a nuestro lado y, Sirius al fin habló:

–James parece haber sufrido un trastorno de amnesia–.

**Okay, decirme sinceramente lo que piensen, no sean malos y dejen algun comentario.**

**Besos Luthien**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Amnesia? -pensaba Lily- ¿Qué demonios es eso? -Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya que por los años que había vivido en el mundo Muggle sabía con certeza lo que eso supondría, pero aun así no quería creerlo.

-James se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Lil, por lo que una parte del cerebro, exactamente en la que se dio el golpe, se ha visto afectada. Esa parte del cerebro es en la que James tiene sus recuerdos. -Lily se fue sentando despacio en los asientos, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, y sus músculos se relajaban sin poder detener su caída sobre la silla de la sala de espera-. Aún no sabemos de qué manera va a reaccionar ante el golpe, pero según los medimagos lo sabremos cuándo despierte.

-¿Está en coma? -preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz-

-Sí, -hizo una pausa- No sé sabe cuándo despertará, pueden ser horas, días, semanas, quizás meses o...

-Para siempre -Lily pensó en que sería mejor, que James no despertara o que al hacerlo no la conociera. No encontró respuesta.

-Lily escúchame, cuándo James despierte… -decía Sirius-.

-Si lo hace... -le corto-

-¡Lily! - Gritó Sirius, April se mantenía al margen de la conversación-. Sé que lo ara, y cuándo lo haga hemos de ser fuertes. Todos.

-¿Y su memoria?

-Los medimagos dicen que es un tema delicado, cuándo despierte podrán hacer un estudio determinado. Piensa que es una patología Muggle, y no la conocen con certeza, así que están intentando, por todos los medios, que despierte.

Lily sollozo.

\- ¡Eh, Lily! Tranquila… -Sirius la abrazó cubriendo su delicado cuerpo por completo-. Él es muy fuerte, ya le conoces y tu mejor que nadie sabes que saldrá de está, ya lo veras, Lil.

Ella seguía sollozando como una niña pequeña, sentía que nada le reconfortaba, que su mundo se apagaba por completo. Sirius abrazaba a Lily, pero Sirius también sentía que nada le reconfortaba, su mejor amigo, su hermano ya no le reconocería y eso para él era casi tan o más horrible como lo era para Lily.

-Prométeme que vas a ser fuerte Lily. -Dijo Sirius, mientras se separaba de Lily y la volvía dejar sentada en la silla, él se arrodillo y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Lily se miraba las manos temblorosas apoyadas sobre sus piernas-. Lil… prométemelo.

La chica suspiro y afirmó subiendo y bajando la cabeza con suavidad.

April se acercó y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, y los tres se quedaron así, durante un rato en silencio, esperando una solución que no sabían cuando llegaría.

-¿Sirius? -Dijo casi susurrando Lily-. ¿Se curará?

-Ya te he dicho que no sabe, cuando despierte los medimagos harán una investigación a gran escala para ver cómo pueden ayudarle. Pero de momento tienes que estar aquí, nos quedaremos con él hasta que despierte. Puede ser ahora mismo o puede ser el mes que viene. -Al decir esas palabras Sirius sentía que se le venía el mundo abajo, el no saber con certeza si volvería a oír la voz de su amigo se asustaba, Sirius Black tenía miedo, miedo a no volver a ver a su hermano-. Aun así los médicos están ahora haciendo una investigación por un_legerement_, eso les proporciona saber que pasa por su mente y que es de lo que se acuerda. Cuando acaben nos llamaran, de momento solo tenemos que esperar a que los médicos tengan alguna respuesta.

-Pero… ¿La respuesta es segura? -Preguntó Lily-.

-Eso me han dicho, los medimagos. En un rato tendremos la respuesta de que pasara con su memoria, nos dirás si se puede arreglar o no. -La voz de Sirius estaba entrecortada, estaba casi llorando mientras explicaba a Lily lo que los medimagos le habían dicho-. ¿Al final has llamado a Remus, amor? -Dijo Sirius preguntándole a April que seguía abrazada a Lily-.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-No lo deberías haber hecho, sabes que no se lo merece. -Sirius estaba agachado y se levantó para irse a sentarse al lado de April-.

-Sirius… -Dijo April frunciendo el ceño-.

-¿Que, April? -Sirius cambio el tono de su voz, los nerviosismos y la ansiedad por el accidente hacia qué Sirius estuviera enfadado e irritable, y más con el tema de Remus- . ¿Dime cuanto hace que no le vemos? ¿Cuánto hace que no viene a las reuniones de la Orden?

-Es su amigo… -Le reprocho April-. Y el tuyo.

-No saquemos otra ve este maldito tema, April. -Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente y se masajeo la sien-. Remus no es quien era antes… Ha cambiado.

-No lo ha hecho. -April quito el brazo de los hombros de Lily para dedicarse a la discusión con Sirius al completo-. Solo que tu estas tan obsesionado con eso, que crees que ha cambiado.

-Remus es un traidor…

-¿Un traidor? Oh por favor Sirius. Sabes que Remus está pasando por un mal momento y encima tú le dejas de lado en uno de los momentos más críticos.

\- Ha estado con la manada de Greyback, ha estado con hombres lobos que siguen a Voldemort. -Sirius alzó la voz-. ¿O es que no te acuerdas, April? Ha compartido cosas de la Orden con esos, está claro.

-Después de la última pelea que tuviste con él, ¿Cómo no se va a sentir desplazado? -April también empezó a alzar la voz-, ¿Te lo recuerdo?

-No hace falta, me acuerdo perfectamente.

-Le dijiste que era un maldito traidor, Sirius.

Sirius y April continuaron discutiendo sobre este tema durante unos diez minutos, mientras Lily con la cabeza gacha apoyada en sus manos temblorosas hacia oídos sordos a lo que April y Sirius decían, no creía que Remus fuera un traidor, ni quería escuchar ni hablar sobre eso ahora. No tenía ganas de hablar de nada, ahora. Solo quería ver a James estuviera como estuviera. Poso su mano sobre su tripa, aun no se aparentaba que estaba embarazada, pero ella notaba que su pequeño hijo estaba allí con ella.

Ver pelear a sus amigos le recordaba demasiado a James y a ella discutiendo. Entonces pensó en que ella tenía, en parte, culpa de que James se hubiera ido, de que hubiera salido por la noche sin ninguna protección y que hubiera sufrido ese espantoso accidente. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse de la mente esos horribles pensamientos.

Las horas pasaban y para Lily el tiempo pasaba lento. Tenía la sensación de que llevaba en esa sala de luces fluorescentes días, pero apenas llevaba 4 horas de espera.

Habían ido a comer a la cafetería de la primera planta, pero Lily apenas había comido algo, solo un café para refrescar y aclarar su mente.

Después habían vuelto despacio hasta la sala de espera.

Lily se volvió a sentar en la silla de la sala de espera. April y Sirius hablaban de algo en lo que Lily no conseguía concentrarse, estaba únicamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Miles de dudas le aterraban.

¿Y si James no despertara? ¿Y si James si despertara pero no se acordara de nada? Y de hacerlo, ¿Qué haría ella, sola, embarazada y sin James? Estaría totalmente perdida.

-¿Los familiares del señor Potter? -Dijo un doctor acercándose a la sala de espera.

Lily se levantó de golpe y se acercó al doctor, Sirius y April se pusieron detrás de ella, los tres esperando soluciones.

-Yo, doctor. Soy su mujer -Dijo en un hilo de voz-.

-Bien, bueno acabamos de operar de urgencia al señor Potter y después de que nuestros especialistas en anomalías y patologías Muggle hayan estado investigando sobre lo que le ha ocurrido y sobre todo lo que han descubierto en su mente, sabemos con certeza que sufre una amnesia algo distinta. Nosotros no estamos especializados en estos casos, pero no es el primero. Así que sabemos cómo tratarlo, y como seguramente se desarrollara, aunque no es certero. Nada es certero en el estado en que se encuentra el señor Potter. -El medimago hizo una pausa y cogiendo aire volvió a hablar-. Sobre el coma que sufrió al traerlo hacia aquí, no hay que preocuparse más. Está consciente, y despierto. Por lo que en unos momentos podrán entrar a verle, aunque está en estado crítico, y no es recomendable ya que no sabemos con certeza como va a reaccionar ante gente, que aparentemente no conoce.

-¿Perdone, ha dicho una amnesia algo distinta? - Preguntó Lily-. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-A que no sabemos cómo se desarrollará. Puede recuperarla o bien perderla para siempre. Creemos que su memoria esta hay dentro, solo que su cerebro es incapaz de poder acceder a ella.

Lily sollozó.

-Aún no sabemos que parte de su memoria ha perdido, puede que solo sea una parte de su pasado, o quizás lo vivido más recientemente.

-¿Cómo podemos saber eso? -Dijo Sirius-.

-Muy sencillo, -Respondió el medimago-. Hablando con él.

-Podemos entrar los tres. -Sirius dio un respingo-.

-¿No están sus padres? -Pregunto el hombre-.

-No, murieron hace un año. -Repuso Lily. -Su familia somos nosotros-. Sentencio.

-Bien pues, de momento lo mejor sería que entrara solo uno, lo mejor sería su mujer… -Dijo mirando a Lily-. ¿Estaría usted dispuesta? Será posiblemente muy duro, si no la recuerda.

Lily se armó de valor, y afirmó.

-Si es tan amable de acompañarme.

La chica se volvió hacia Sirius y le abrazo, él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo veras. -Le susurró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas-.

Lily se dispuso hacia el doctor y le siguió pasillo a través. Anduvieron durante un par de minutos a través de los blancos pasillos repletos de puertas, hasta llegar a la habitación 46B, en la que entró con la cabeza bien alta.

Seco sus lágrimas y fijo los ojos acostumbrándose a los fluorescentes que iluminaban la habitación.

-Les dejo solos, si necesita algo solo tiene que pulsar aquel botón. -Dijo señalando un botón sobre la camilla, en la que un cuerpo inerte descansaba. Se fijó en todas las maquinas conectadas al cuerpo de James, maquinas que hacían ruidos parpadeantes y que imprimían papeles con gráficos.

Se acercó a la camilla donde su marido descansaba, olvidándose así de todas las máquinas e instrumentos que los envolvían.

Una venda envolvía su cabeza, lo que impedía que Lily pudiera ver su revuelto pelo. Le vio así tan frágil, tan tranquilo y dormido, y se estremeció. Sollozó. No pudo impedirlo, y lloró delante del cuerpo dormido de James.

-¿Hola? -Dijo una vez quebrada en un suspiro-.

Lily dejo de llorar y abrió mucho los ojos-.

-Hola James…

-¿Dónde estoy? -Lily se fijó en su rostro desorientado y en que el color de sus ojos no era el habitual, supuso que sería la cegadora luz de la sala-.

-Estas en San Mungo, has sufrido un golpe en la cabeza, un fuerte golpe. -suspiro al ver como el rostro de James se oscurecía- Los medimagos dicen has perdido una parte de tu memoria, pero no saben con certeza cuál es…

-¿Y mis padres? -Lily no respondió, supuso que darle la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto sería demasiado arriesgado por ahora-. Perdone, pero necesito que me lo diga.

Lily sintió que el corazón se le encogía, si no sabía que sus padres habían muerto, tampoco se acordaba de ella, ni de que estaban casados.

-Enfermera… -Dijo James-.

Ella le miro con los ojos rojos. ''Enfermera''. NO la reconocía, James no la reconocía.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

-¿No sabes quién soy? -Dijo entre sollozos Lily-.

-La enfermera, ¿No? -Respondió desorientado-.

-No, James… Soy tu mujer, Lily.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno despues de mucho tiempo me he dignado a escribir el final de este capitulo que tenia apalancado, ahora solo queda esperar al siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

**No sean malos y dejen comentarios, para saber que les ha parecido**

**Besos Luthien**


End file.
